


Ephemeral Dream

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Dream Sex, Lightning lives with Windy AU, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, SOLtis!Lightning, SOLtis!Windy, Sexual Content, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Free will would give him the power to dream even what he would most want and need deep in his heart. If he had one.Windy discovers a part of Lightning that doesn't exist and will never exist, at least in reality.
Relationships: Lightning/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 3





	Ephemeral Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my cursed english. Sorry, it's not my first language and I will not get tired of saying it.

Lightning was there, sitting next to him where he always sat to read a book. Windy didn't know what kind of book was, he didn't mind asking or knowing about the content or why the book changed color or thickness every day.

Lightning sat in that space, near the window and waiting for sunlight to feed him into his own element.

His appearance was a distinction from what they were as Ignis. It didn't matter if he looked like a human in his pale skin and golden hair, or his little Ignis body, he still carried the greatness of leadership.

Lightning was still Lightning

The way his fingers held the book and his gaze every now and then strayed into a corner as those who looked at his surroundings so as not to abandon reality. 

When had he become so thoughtful about Lightning? Windy didn't like that arrogance that described his leader, but it was the one that gave him the security he needed.

Not that he was weak and required constant protection, but Lightning had that something that convinced him to stay by his side, giving him a determination to do what he wanted and however he wanted.

Something that in the Cyberse could not and apparently, with humans neither.

Of course, as long as whatever he wanted matched Lightning's wishes, which always happened.

That wasn't something to worry about, even if he hesitated, that faded as he fixed his eyes on Lightning's.

Lightning had that dominant power over him that had no end.

"I never thought I'd live to see this," Windy said with feigned surprise, his elbows were on his own knees as his chin rested in his hands while watching every action the Light Ignis made.

Lightning had closed the book, leaving it aside by sighing as one who had already grown tired. It was strange that he left his books in the middle of reading.

Lightning opened his eyes and smiled at the Ignis in front of him. "Come here"

Windy didn't have time to give an answer or even look for one.

Lightning grabbed Windy by the arm and made him get on his lap to lie on his chest. Windy could inhale his sweet scent, even for someone like the Light Ignis, that which invaded his smell sense would be engraved as the most adorable.

The Wind Ignis' cheeks were painted red as soon as the blonde raised his chin to kiss him with a love never felt, pronounced or seen.

He'd always wanted Lightning to look at him with that love, treat him like he was better than anyone. Let him forget his hatred, Ai, the humans, the simulations and just think of him, the two of them.

That was all that mattered.

The kiss climbed to a higher point quickly. Windy expanded his legs allowing rubbing that increased the temperature of his bodies, awakening functions in the SOLtis that had never been tested.

Lightning's lips were addictive, soft but daring. He kissed him like he wanted to devour him, as if he were the only thing he thought of.

Lightning's hands traveled through Windy's body and touched his crotch, rubbing the area without any modesty, in search of sounds that would end with the room's silence.

They were alone. No one could look at or hear them.

It was just the two of them.

And even if they were in a crowd doing this, Windy wouldn't care. He just wanted Lightning to notice his existence, his importance. From there the rest was irrelevant.

"Lightning…"

His moans were beginning to awaken the pleasure in Lightning, or so Windy was thinking about by the way he touched and kissed him. It was a strange way of feeling loved that caused him a happiness he didn't know he was looking for.

He didn't love Lightning, he never thought if he liked it. But, shit, he was a lot more attractive now than he used to. 

"More... Gimme more"

Windy babbled in the doom of lust with the strange comfort of caresses in his hair that the Light Ignis gave him. 

What was he asking him?

More pleasure? More caresses? More of that love and respect he was feeling?

Windy gasped heavily with erratic movements from his hips. Without doing much, all that pleasure was growing to explosive levels.

He closed his eyes tightly to open them and find himself elsewhere. No longer feeling Lightning's arms giving him comfort or his intimate parts stimulated by naughty hands that touched him.

Windy was wet and horny, but he was now lonely and empty.

Even hearing the door open from the couch where he was lying and watching at Lightning's imposing appearance in front of him.

Lightning was staring at him, maybe. Windy only noticed that he was looking down, he didn't realize his eyes were looking at him. His serious expression described how inferior Windy could be.

He hated feeling that way in front of Lightning. 

"Did you finish your nap?" Lightning asked dryly.

Windy stuttered, not knowing what to say or how to process the unreal situation he had experienced, Lightning's drastic change and the uncomfortable wetness between his legs.

"So is it forbidden to sleep while you read such boring books?" Windy replied, trying to sound indifferent.

Lightning sighed, turning his back on the Wind Ignis. "Sleep, dream... It's for humans. You don't need that"

That said, the Light Ignis walked to the door, leaving Windy alone with the emptiness of truth.

The truth that scratched him and marked that Lightning would never have a loving act towards him as he seemed to seek so much.

That that Lightning he craved only existed in dreams.

Lightning would never see Windy with eyes full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Windy. You're too naive.  
> Lightning would never leave his book to fuck Windy... Pfft!
> 
> Leave kudos if you feel like it! I would appreciate it.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
